


The Cobblers Children

by MizJoely



Series: Flash Fic Fest [32]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Sherlolly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 23:18:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14820812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizJoely/pseuds/MizJoely
Summary: writingwife-83 asked: Here's a domestic sherlolly silliness ask for you- I'm sure most of us married folk could name some type of procrastination our spouse is notorious for. My husband's is carpentry around the house. (He's a carpenter. Oh the irony lol.) So my actual ask is what does Sherlock always tend to put off doing that drives Molly nuts?





	The Cobblers Children

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Writingwife83](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writingwife83/gifts).



"Sherlock, why? Why won't you just do it and get it over with? It's not like you're incapable, you do it all the time!"

"Molly, I told you - my deductive abilities aren't just some silly parlor trick, they're important skills I've honed over the decades to help solve important cases - oh, very well. Fine. Put the movie in and I'll deduce the ending so you can decide if it's worth watching or not!"

**Author's Note:**

> The title comes from the old saying "The cobbler's children go unshod". Just some silliness that I hope you enjoy.


End file.
